t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ThunderClan
(Alright, I know that Flame is active so...) Featherstar took a deep breath when she realized that the entire patrol was quickly ready. She looked up at the rising moon before she stood back up, stretching her limbs. "Alright, lets go." She flicked her tail as she turned and padded out of the log tunnel, looking on as the forest stretched in front of her. She looked back at her patrol once more, a cool breeze ruffling her pelt before she turned and dashed towards nightclan with a flick of her tail.-Featherstar Falcongaze trudged on with the group, scenting the acrid stench of lizard getting stronger and stronger. "I've heard these tunnels are full of lizards, great for a young apprentice to practice their hunting skills." His claws clattered on the hard stone ground as they reached their destination. ~Falcongaze Spiderpaw proudly raised his head and followed Featherstar, Falcongaze, and the other cats to the NightClan territory. I'll do anything to prove I'll be a great and loyal warrior! ''Meanwhile in the Nursery, Wildkit flopped onto is back, letting the sun rays ripple undeneath his shiny fur. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:45, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (Flame we are in Nightclan and Wild is an apprentice to Dewnose now.)Whitestar 01:50, July 11, 2015 (UTC) (Flame you really need to learn to read other people's roleplays. Dewnose is on the patrol.)Whitestar 18:23, July 11, 2015 (UTC) (Ugh, sorry, but I've really been falling behind here. I'm trying my best to keep active, but I'm trying to manage my wiki, manage my dA account, and have a great summer on top of it. I know I'm not VERY active, but I'm trying my best to be active. For the time being, if you'd like, you can give Wildpaw to somone else if you think it's necessary). Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:21, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Coalfeather purred as she watched her kits suckle, surprised she would ever be a mother to so many kits. She breathed softly, laying her chins in her paws as the breeze from the entrance stirred her fur. The queen felt lucky that she didn't have to go on the raiding patrol, her belly feeling a wave of worry. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 05:46, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Sleet slunk towards the Camp, his ears pricked forward instensely. The tom lowered himself into a crouch, stretching his jaws to detect any scents. Each scent smelled like Falcon's, but soon Sleet found Falcon's stale scent, his heart bounding with excitement. Leaping forward into the Camp without much thought, Sleet tumbled forward, his gaze darting from side-to-side searching for the familiar pelt of his friend. "Falcon! Falcon, it's me, Sleet. I came to visit you!" The white-furred loner mewed, his fur bristling. - Coalfeather's head whipped around, that voice was unfamiliar, something didn't seem right. She slowly dispatched from her kits, most of the suckling kits mewling with distress as their mother left them. Coalfeather poked her head out of the den, yowling when she saw Sleet. "Intruder!" 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 05:26, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Aspenkit woke with a start as her mother yowled. She quickly assessed the situation and began to scurry out of the den. "Don't worry mother, I'll handle this. Get out of our camp you flea-bag!"-Aspenkit Coalfeather shook her head, instantly picking up Apsenkit by her scruff and placing her by her littermates. "No, little one, you need to protect your siblings, I'll take care of the intruder." She mewed as softly as she could, licking the kit's ear-tip. The black-furred queen stood up, leaping out of the den in a hissing frenzy. - Sleet backed away at the sight of the aggressive cat, folding his ears. "Falcon, help!" He called, darting the the side of Camp. Coalfeather dashed after him, spitting with bristling fur. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 19:32, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar padded into camp, her eyes low as she reflected on what she did. When had she become so vicious? Before she had become leader, she didn't have a single mean bone in her body, and now she was ready to kill in order to win a battle for a bit of land. Her thoughts were cut off as she scented rouge in her camp. She quickly rushed in, spotting Coalfeather chase a cat she didn't recognise around the camp. Featherstar quickly intercepted the rouge, tackling him and pinning him. "Coalfeather, what is going on? Who is this?"-Featherstar(Answer???) Coalfeather skidded to a halt, panting heavilly with each breath. "An..." Coalfeather took a large breath, her ears folding. "An intruder. I tried to chase him away from my kits!" - Sleet cowered under the bloody she-cat, squirming around. "No please, I mean no harm. Let me go and I'll never set paw on your land again!" Sleet squealed, his eyes wide as pools. - Coalfeather snarled, slowly walking back to her kits. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 02:15, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Aspenkit shot out of the nursery once she deemed it was safe. Noting that the intruder had been pinned, she was more comfortable to sheath her claws so she wouldn't have to hurt him. "He was looking for Falcongaze, Featherstar!" The kit chirped, bouncing around the calico leader. "He said he was here to visit."-Aspenkit Featherstar narrowed her eyes. She quickly glanced down at the kit before looking back at Coalfeather. "Is this true?"-Featherstar Coalfeather paused, glancing at her kit as she bounded over to Featherstar. ''Such bravery. ''She thought, blinking as Featherstar questioned her. "Err, yes, yes. Though I was enraged and I didn't pay much attention to what he said." She puffed out her chest, scooting closer to Aspenkit and giving her a lick between her ears. - Sleet growled, twitching uncomfortably under the large she-cat. "Yes, ''Falcon, ''is my friend. I have a right to come here!" He yowled, swiftly attempting to nip at her leg. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 03:15, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar hissed as Sleet spoke. She lifted up her paw before he could bite it and then she dug her claws into his chest and bared her teeth. "Silence! You have ''no right to be here. This is Thunderclan territory!" She looked back at Falcongaze, narrowing her eyes. "Coalfeather, make sure this rogue doesn't go anywhere. Falcongaze, I need to speak with you in my den, now." She dug her claws into Sleet's chest again before getting off him and heading towards her den, awaiting Falcongaze inside.-Featherstar Sleet gasped as the claws dug into his flesh, unsheathing his own as agony shot through his body. He hissed as Featherstar reworked her claws once again, the tom coiling up in a ball. Sleet recoiled, rage thrashing through his mind. Your territory? Just because you mark it with your putrid scent and lay around on it all day doesn't mean it's yours! ''Sleet held his tounge, giving one last sheer glare at the cats before bounding away. - Coalfeather nodded, baring her teeth as the rogue stalked past, blocking his way. Sleet snorted, lowering his head as a warning. Coalfeather sat down unsheathing her claws. Sleet stood put, he didn't want anymore scars. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 04:19, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Thicketpelt stalked toward Coalfeather and the rogue. "Mother," Thicketpelt said to Coalfeather, "are you and the young ones unharmed?" he asked. --- Thicketpelt Falcongaze's eyes lowered as he saw Sleet. Turning away, he gave Sleet a warning. ''Don't alk to me. Not yet... ''He turned and padded into Feathertsar's den. "What is it Featherstar?"~Falcongaze Coalfeather turned to Thicketpelt, her fur bristled. "Yes, I want you to go check on them while I stay here. See if they're okay. You too, Aspenkit." She mewed, admiring her kit's awareness as she nudged Aspenkit forward. - Sleet stared at his paws, flicking his tail uncomfortably. He didn't understand why Falcon gave him such a nasty glare, he was his friend! 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 18:36, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar found herself almost growling. She took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit before she spoke. "Why is that rogue asking about you?"-Featherstar Falcongaze's eyes slitted as though it were an anxious question? "He was my friend when I was a loner of course!" He retorted, although feeling uneasy inside. ((Oh that's why my rank is down. OK lol.))~Falcongaze Featherstar stared at Falcongaze, remembering certain things that had happened. "I knew that you would sometimes sneak out, and I understand that you must miss your life as a loner." She flicked her eyes toward the camp, then back at Falcongaze. "But what I don't understand is why he felt that he was allowed in here to visit you."-Featherstar Sleet blinked, shuffling his paws nervously as he felt Coalfeather's stare bore into his fur. He turned away, flicking his ears. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 21:03, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze's eyes lowered. "I-Id don't know Featherstar. I promise it won't happen again." He shuffled his paws nervously.~☾Darkshine903☽' 23:10, July 21, 2015 (UTC)'' Featherstar looked Falcongaze up and down, sighing. "There is something you're not telling me..." She tried to catch his gaze, staring into him. "I understand that you want to visit your friends, but you have made a commitment to this clan. You cannot have both, and I will never keep you from folowing your heart, but..." Now it was her who lowered her eyes, wanting to put this as softly as possible, but deciding that he could take it. "I need a deputy that I can trust, and that is devoted to their clan. They need to know what they want." She looked back up at him. She was truely sorry for this, but she knew she had to do it. "Falcongaze, I'm sorry, but you are no longer the deputy of Thuderclan."-Featherstar Thicketpelt nodded, he picked up Aspenkit and headed for the Nursery quietly. Once they neared the Nursery he put Aspenkit down. --- Thicketpelt (Ugh Dark respond.)Whitestar 18:37, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry))Falcongaze's ears and fur flattened and as he shrunk felt a horrible guilt inside him. "Yes Featherstar I understand." His whiskers drooped as he silently padded out of the den.~☾Darkshine903'''☽ Featherstar sighed as he exited, knowing now that she would have to assign a new deputy. She slowly ran through her choices, and after a few moments her decision had been made. She slowly padded out of her den and jumped onto the highrock. Without hesitation she let out a yowl signalling the clan to gather. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." She waited a few moments before starting. "We have defeated Nightclan, and the tunnels are now ours. I believe that it is a victory that will forever shape what this clan will become, and I am proud of all of you. However, some new events has occured that make me question Falcongaze's loyalties, and sadly, I no longer trust him enough to keep him s my deputy. I will name the new deputy now. I have though long and hard, and I believe that I have made the right choice." She sat up, her chest puffed out as she raised her head and spoke the ancient words. "I'' say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan is Dewnose." She nodded her head before disbanding the meeting with a flick of her tail and retreating back to her den.-Featherstar Dewnose's eyes widened in surprise. ''Me? Deputy? The small cat was frozen in her spot before she shuffled and blinked, staring at the ground. No. I have no time to be questioning my leader's decision. She looked back up again with a smile. I am the deputy of ThunderClan! Coalfeather dismissed Sleet, growling as she spoke. "You may now leave, but never return." She snarled, her eyes blazing. Sleet whipped his thin tail, stalking off in quick steps. I wouldn't dream of it, fleabag. ''Coalfeather watched the loner until he disappeared, her ears perking as she heard the new deputy announced. "''Dewnose? My- my kit!?" Pride filled her chest, the queen cheering her kit's name. "Dewnose! Dewnose!" She was more proud than she'd ever been in her life. Thicketpelt? Where is he? ''- Ebonystreak limped over to the crowd of cats, his eyes slightly narrowing at Dewnose. Snorting, he sat quietly, jealousing heating his pelt. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 01:35, July 26, 2015 (UTC) After making sure the kits were okay he got to the meeting, the part when Dewnose was announced deputy. He walked over to Coalfeather, "Looks like Dewnose is deputy now, she deserves it." he said. --- Thicketpelt Coalfeather nodded. "Of course. You would make a great deputy as well." She mewed, purring as her whiskers twitched warmly. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽''' 22:35, July 26, 2015 (UTC)